Walt Disney: Grand Prix
Walt Disney: Grand Prix '''or '''Comic-Cars Walt Disney Grand Prix, it is a racing board game featuring by Mickey Mouse and Disney characters. It was released on 1986 and was Distributed by Walt Disney Italia. How to Play "Preparations" Next to start the first game, you have to carefully remove the figurines carved in cartons, which are then inserted in the transparent base. Each participant chooses prpopria figurine. All figurines are placed on the starting. "Goal of the game" The aim of game is to get there the first to finish with your cards. "Rules of the Game" The youngest player starts the game, and pulls dice first. The figurines are moved so many square, how many points are made with dice: If a player has pulled a "five", cause to your figurine of five steps. If a player arrives with his figurine on a square occupied by the figure of a player, they can be reached both on the square; Then we go on a square can stay two or more figures, without one should "go away" or "eliminate" other. But that's not all, because when they leave Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and company, there is always something! There are, for example, the red square, coming on as you always have surprises. When a figure at the end of its move, it stops on one of these "red square", you will immediately carry out the provisions it has prescribed. The eight red square have the following meaning: Square 4: you forgot to pay "entry in the race!" Get back to square one! when it reaches your next turn, you will have to start over. Square 9: What a disgrace! You have a flat tire! To replace the wheel must remain stationary for a turn to play! Square 13: Due to the great nervous tension, you went off the track and forced to follow the path of emergency marked with orange. To square 22 can finally get back on track and continue running normally. Square 17: As every driver intelligent and well informed, you are able to skillfully exploit the wake of the other players. So roll the dice again. Square 24: are you afraid of this journey full of twists and you're forced to slow down. You may proceed only if the dice with one or two shots Square 32: too fast! You drifter and lost valuable time. You can re-rolling the dice only when you passed by at least one competitor. If you are already in last place, then you can proceed to the game normally. Square 35: other drawbacks! Always proceeding at full throttle, you have used too much fuel and your tank is now empty. To refuel you are forced to stop in the pits for a turn. "End of the game" The player who first comes to Goal with his figurine won the game. It is not necessary to come and stop right on the destination square, if the score of the dice is higher than necessary, unnecessary steps are not counted. The game continues until the last competitor has crossed the finish line. Category:Board games Category:Mickey Mouse games Category:Donald Duck games Category:Goofy games Category:Minnie Mouse games Category:Scrooge McDuck games